They Didn't have 'Action' as a Genre so I'm complaining about it Here
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Just a little something to refresh my writing skills. Read it. Trust me, it's not that bad. :)


**It's 3 in the morning. And I'm eating chicken JJ's...**

 **GUYS. I'm back. Damn, it's been a while, hasn't it? Too long.**

 **So I just started re-reading the Fairytale Detectives today out of utter boredom, and I got really into it because, c'mon, who wouldn't, and I was reading the part were Puck and Sabrina first meet and he tries to drown her and Daphne in a pool, and I thought, "Wouldn't it be an awesome one-shot-ish story-line if they were both slightly older and Sabrina was a total badass?" AND THEN I WAS LIKE "YES IT WOULD".**

 **So here I am.**

 **And I have brought with me my amazing charm and outstanding writing capabilities.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. M.B does. :(**

 **Note: Sabrina and Puck are over 18, so that means Daphne is 14-15 years old. And also, the storyline is pretty much the same: Granny and Canis have been kidnapped by a giant, the sisters just escaped from Hamstead, etcetera, etcetera.**

 **:)**

 **...**

"Where are they taking us?"

Sabrina tried not to concentrate on the dark abyss of forest around them, and instead focused on the rapidly blinking lights of the pixies she and Daphne were currently following. The twinkling creatures had arrived to help them just in time, and were now leading them somewhere deep into the forest near Granny Reldas' house. Sabrina wouldn't have trusted them at any other time, but right now, they were their only hope if they wanted to stand a chance against the brutish giant that had kidnapped their family.

"I don't know," Sabrina whispered back, but gestured for Daphne to continue following the pixies. They stumbled ahead through the twigs and brambles that scratched their faces and hands, and after a few minutes they emerged into a small clearing. At it's centre stood a massive pile of junk: broken microwaves and fridges, dirty old teddy bears and trashy odds and ends were stacked atop one another. At the very top of the pile was a broken toilet, and sitting on the toilet was a filthy teenage boy who looked to be around Sabrina's age. His golden hair was streaked with grease, and his baggy jeans and green sweatshirt were torn and grubby. Atop his head sat a glimmering golden crown, and he wore a Cheshire-like grin on his devilishly boyish face.

"Well, well, well, what have we here, men?" He crowed, leering down at the two sisters with his greenish-blue eyes. Sabrina could practically see the mischief in his eyes.

"Have the vermin been wondering through my forest again? Naughty, naughty," he chided, his evil grin growing even bigger. His eyes travelled over Sabrina and Daphne's ragged clothes, which were ripped in some places thanks to the fences they'd had to crawl through before to get away from Hamstead.

"Who are you?" Sabrina sneered, glaring at the boy. He looked to be about her age, perhaps a bit older, but not by much. "My sister and I haven't done anything to you or your pathetic forest. Call off your pretty little Christmas lights and we'll leave you and your stinky pile of trash alone."

The boys face twisted in rage a split second before his grin returned. "She's a mouthy one, isn't she, men? We need to teach her a lesson. Do you know what we do to rude little peasants like you, monkey-face?" He said, directing his last question at Sabrina. The pixies around her tittered and zipped through the air excitedly. The boy stood up from his toilet-throne and raised a wooden sword in the air.

"That's right, men. We drown them!"

...

Sabrina and Daphne were forced to put their hands behind their back and have them tied with filthy rags. Although Sabrina tried to put up a fight, there were just too many pixies, and she couldn't do anything to take them out in large numbers, so she and her sister were forced to surrender and be tied and led to a swimming pool located in one of the houses that bordered the forest. Once they arrived, the filthy boy led Sabrina and Daphne out onto the high diving board, the swarm of pixies chirping excitedly behind them.

"Are you insane?" Sabrina fumed, furious with herself for having let her sister be taken hostage. "You can't push us off the board, we'll drown!"

"That's the whole point," replied the golden-haired boy, staring at her as if she were an incompetent fool. The look only fueled Sabrinas' rage.

"Let us go!" She shouted. "You disgusting ragged dirt-bag! We've done nothing to you!"

The boy simply smiled at her insults. "That's true, you've done nothing to deserve my wrath. Which is what makes it all the more fun to torture you."

As Sabrina fumed, the pixies discreetly began herding the girls towards the edge of the diving board. The boy crowed and jeered from behind them, making Sabrinas' anger rise. They'd nearly reached the edge when Sabrina heard a soft ' _whoosh_ ' from behind them, and then the next thing she knew, the crazed boy was floating in front of them, held aloft by a pair of beautiful pink wings.

"You can _fly_?" Daphne exclaimed, excitement shadowing her voice.

The boy grinned at her. "Of course I can fly. The mighty Trickster King is capable of anything."

"Trickster King?" Sabrina sneered. "What are you, a five-year old prankster?"

"Actually, no." The boy replied. "I'm Puck Goodfellow, leader of all miscreants and daredevils everywhere, king of tricksters and bad-boys, role-model to all-"

"We don't care who you are," Sabrina cut in, giving the idiot her best disgusted look. "We just want to go save our grandmother and her friend, and if you let us go and call off your stupid joke, then we can do just that."

Puck stared at her for a moment before frowning. "Grandmother? I've never seen you around town before. Who's you grandmother?"

"Relda Grimm," Daphne chimed in before Sabrina could warn her not to say anything. The boy was obviously insane, there was no telling what he'd do with any kind of information. "And her friend is Mr. Canis. They were kidnapped by a giant, and we really need to get them back because they mean a lot to us, so if you'd just let us go-"

"Daphne!" Sabrina hissed, shooting her sister a glare. "Don't tell him anything. We can't trust him."

But Puck was already floating down towards them, landing gently on the diving board in front of them. "The old lady is your grandmother? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, frowning. "Cut their bonds, men," he said, addressing his pixies. They immediately began nipping at the girls' bonds, and Sabrina could feel them loosening with each passing second.

"Of course she'd go and get herself into trouble with some giant," Puck muttered, shaking his head. "Alright then, I'll help you, but only on the condition that you feed me lots of-"

Before the sentence was out of his mouth, Sabrina had ripped through the remnants of her bonds and charged at him, mentally thanking her parents for the years of self-defence and martial arts classes they had signed her up for throughout her childhood.

A well-placed kick sent Puck to his knees, and before his legs had connected with the board, Sabrina's fist shot out and struck him in the side of his head, disrupting his balance and sending him tipping dangerously over the side of the board.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he roared, getting to his feet and shaking his head to clear it.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Sabrina raged. "I'm not the one who ties and leads young girls to a swimming pool in the middle of the night intending to drown them." she seethed.

"Aw, come on, that was just a joke. I wasn't actually going to drown you."

"I don't care. Don't ever touch me or my sister ever again." She went for him again, but this time he anticipated her attack and flew a few feet up in the air, chuckling. His amusement only fueled her rage.

Deciding to play it calm, she schooled her features and turned around, grabbing Daphnes' hand as she walked past and began climbing down the ladder. Daphne followed after her, jumping down off the bottom and hurrying to keep up with Sabrina's long strides.

"Sabrina, wait, maybe we should think about this," Daphne called, jogging alongside her sister. "We don't even know where we are."

"The little marshmallow is right, donkey-face. You don't even know how to find your way back home, so how are you going to track a giant and save the old lady?"

Sabrina kept on walking, intent on ignoring the stupid fairy. That plan backfired, however, when he landed in front of them with his hands on his hips and eyebrows raised.

"We don't need help from a childish fairy who looks like a Peter-Pan wannabe, thanks. We can handle this. Now move out of my sight."

Pucks' face turned purple. "Peter-Pan?! I don't look anything like that good-for-nothing jerk-face. But I guess your insolence is natural, since everything else that's come out of your big mouth has been stupid, idiotic bullsh-"

He didn't even see the blow coming until it was too late.

 **...**

 **GUYYYYSSSS. I JUST FINISHED WRITING THIS AFTER TWO FREAKIN WEEKS.**

 **So, this is crap. I know. But keep in mind that I haven't written in over a year. No fanfiction, no stories, no recreational writing just for fun. Nothing. So it's expected that my first come-back piece will be _not-that-good_. BUT. I have really enjoyed this and I hadn't realised how much I miss writing, so yes, there will be a second chapter coming soon. **

**Also, I need to ask you people something. DO ANY OF YOU READ ANY OF SARAH J. MASS'S BOOKS?! Because I really need to fangirl with someone right now. If you do, PM me please, because nobody my age is as cool as I am, so no one has any idea what i'm on about half the time when i'm fangirling about books.**

 **Please help.**

 **Anyways, I'm off to update my profile, which hasn't been updated since two years before my great-grandfather was born, and also to update this story so it is available to all you _devoted_ readers who are just _so loyal_ to me that you just _cannot help_ but leave a review.**

 **Criticize/compliment me. I can take it. Trust me.**

 **:)**


End file.
